Triangle it up!
by But I'm No Mercury
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Crush it up!

**A/N Forth story OH YEAH ! :D ( yes I'm counting) anyway thanks to whoever read my other stuff, virtual turtles for all of you XD, now to start the story….**

**Chap 1 Crush It up!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky's POV: <strong>

Hi my names Rocky Blue, and if your wondering why I'm so absolutely happy it's because CeCe just broke up with her boyfriend Scott, wait no Josh? Jack, maybe? Well whatever his name was. Anyway, she just texted me saying she needed me to have some girl talk, to make her feel better.

It's the perfect time to try and flirt, but because it's CeCe I might have to spell it out for her and who else is could possibly be better for her besides ME.

Then I see Ty walking over to me with an, well I think there was an excited look on his face?

"What are you so happy about?" I ask wondering if maybe he finally asked Tinka out.

"Huh, oh nothing important you need to worry about, lil sis, anyway you gonna be at CeCe's place tonight?" he says looking hopeful. Man, what is with him and wanting to know my business?

"Yea I'm at CeCe's like every night why?" I say now starting to wonder if something's wrong.

"Uhhh, no reason just wondering., Oh man I gotta go see ya later Rocks!" he said quickly staring at his watch, then sprinting out of the exit. I swear I can't believe we're related, I ask mom all the time if there's a chance my actual brother got switched, but sadly no.

The rest of the classes go by slowly if you ask me, which is weird, because I usually love school and am in my "psycho eager mood" as CeCe calls it. Speaking of CeCe I know, I know its kinda odd to love your best friend, but I don't think she's ever been just a friend, it just took me awhile to realize it.

My phone starts to vibrate _1 new message from Ceece_ (my nickname for her)

_Hey Rocks meet me by my locker need 2 talk now : (_

_P.S._

_Bring me chocolate :^)_

I swear that girl is the most adorable thing in the world, more than ME even, I mean look at me, CeCe tops this in her sleep, which she looks completely Justin Starr _**CUTE **_doing. Also it's a good thing I bought that Hershey bar today before school, cause as a best friend ya kinda now these things before they happen.

_B there in a minute _

_P.S_

_and yes I have chocolate, I knew you'd need sum : )_

I click the send on my phone and put my stuff in my bag so I can meet my little red fireball CeCe

(new nickname like it?)

I was walking ( well running fast ) to CeCe's locker when-

_**BAM, CRASH!**_

_I'm on the floor, in complete in udder __**PAIN!**__ . also I think there's flowers in my hair? _I think as I pull out a rose from my hair (which are also CeCe's favorite btw). Okay, wait why does this person have roses and (I think picking up a box) chocolate?

"Ah man, sorry Rocks didn't see you there. You a'ight girl?" a voice said who I soon recognized as my brother Ty. WTH is going on! Why does Ty have roses and chocolate, I thought he said Tinka liked daisies?

"Yeah I'm good… why do you have those roses and chocolate? Are they for Tinka, your asking her out finally? I say suspicious of what's going on.

" The roses?, OH these, well you see I don't like Tinka, it was just a cover up for who I really like. that's what I was gonna tell you but, I had to go pick up these flowers and some other things…" he says, and I'm scared to see where he's going with this.

"I needed my genius little sister to help me, cause the girl I like is some one only _you _would know how to get to…"he says hope in his eyes. _Is he talking about… no it he couldn't be could he? _I think to myself praying he's not talking about who I think he is.

"Rocky I hope you don't mind but, I like CeCe, and I need your help to get her." he says with even more hope in his eyes._ damn, why me? _I think to myself praying that I'll wake up from this horrible nightmare

"um Ty, I kinda like CeCe to" I say in a low voice so only he could hear.

"Ohh..." he says with a shocked expression. after moments of silence he smiles and says

"I hope you know this means war. The reward being CeCe's heart." he says determination radiating in his voice.

"Ha, you'll be a worthy opponent." I say feeling pretty bold myself.

I just hope this doesn't get to out of control, cause I know this will end in heartbreak… I just don't know **WHO **will end up in heart break, I just hope it's not CeCe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oooo love compitition who will win CeCe, Rocky or Ty, sibling battle to the death :D all for love , sooo much drama :) anyway hope you liked it so far.**

**P.S.**

**every time you review you save a life... not really but if that was true wouldn't it be coolio**

**ParaWhore**

**Out **

**Peeps**

**Review**


	2. Tiger it up!

**A/N:sorry**__**it's been a little while since I updated this…. idk if this is good at all, cause I've had a bit of writers block -_- I know sucks right!**

**But here it is…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Tiger it up!<strong>

**Rocky's POV:**

I walk to CeCe's locker prepared to tell her what's going on… then I saw her face, her cute sad, sad, puffy brown eyed face… maybe it's best I don't tell her. I walk over to her and give her my 'best friend mode' smile.

"Oh, hey Rocky, I wasn't crying or anything I was just, um allergies?" she says springing to life when I tap her. She says it so fast all I caught was 'hey I wasn't crying' which pretty much somes it up. I hand her the chocolate from my bag, bringing life in those cute, brown eyes.

"Thanks Rocks…, hey you still coming over I, _really _need you right now. Plus mom said she'd take us to the Olive Pit for lunch." she says trying to persuade me into staying, _as if she has to, even if she wasn't hurting I would be there in a (__**rattle**__)… heartbeat?_ I think wondering what that noise was.

"Uh yea of course…" I say trailing of as I see Ty peeking up at me waving a hand telling me to come here.

"Uh excuse me Ceece I have to go get this 'rock' out of my shoe." I say irritation in my voice as I go to ask Ty WTH he wants.

"Ok…" CeCe says unsure of what else to say. I run over and see no Ty to be found. _weird _I think as I turn around only to see Ty heading over to CeCe roses in hand. _Uh, Uh I am NOT havin' that! _I think as I run full force and tackling him in the process.

_**CRASH**_

"Oh my GOD, Rocky are you okay!" I hear CeCe say as she helps me up my cheeks burning from her touch. I see Ty get up with a jealous look on his face as CeCe hugged me. I wink at him in victory and notice theres a rose in my hair, I take it out and put it in CeCe's.

"Here it looks cuter on _you" _I say putting emphasis on 'you'. and I think I saw a blush on her cheeks? Omg I made her **BLUSH, **HA take that Ty! Then she closed her eyes and started to lean into my face. She opened her eyes a little, but that was enough to see them locked on my (OMG) lips! She was inches away from kissing me and I heard Ty whispear a _no…_

"AHHHHHH GET AWAY AAAHHHHHH TAKE DEENA INSTEAD!" CeCe, me and Ty jump back and look only to see Deuce… with a rabid tiger chasing him. Deena trailed behind him running and screaming in a lower voice than Deuce…(sad right?)... I look in total shock with my mouth wide as it could go, frozen in disbelief.

Okay 2 things

One: where the HELL did they find a Tiger… its not natural! WTF?

Two: why, oh WHY did he decide to pick NOW to run through the hall SCREAMING when CeCe was finally going to kiss me! _**who **_does that ? apparently Deuce and Deena…

As CeCe looked in awe and shock I glance at Ty, seeing a smile bigger then his ego on his face. I SWEAR I WILL KILL DEUCE, and that's not a threat it's a promise. I kick the tigers ass for a turn at him.

"Umm Rocky I think I need time to think, why don't you just come over tomorrow, okay?" CeCe says still in shock, (I could tell), from the almost kiss and the boy I will kill… Deuce. I nod and watch her leave (slowly and catiuosly disbeleif still on her face), through the exit. I turn to see Ty, still grinning with a look of victory and relief on his face.

"Woo, that was close!… also I think there are something's to discuss" Ty says still grinning at me. We walk home in silence for a moment.

"We need to discuss some… 'rules' if this is gonna go down you know." I say hoping he'll get the message.

"Psh why alls fair in love, war and Deuce getting chased by tigers." he says laughing at his own joke.

"Because! Number one we have to tell CeCe it wouldn't be right to let it go on like this without her knowing." I say hoping he'll listen.

"Why cause you think it'll help your chances? Look I'll do whatever it takes to win her, cause Rocks… I think I love her.I know I might be to young, but I do." he says sureness in his voice.

"You think that'll help, I love her to Ty… you think this would be happening if I didn't?, look I know you don't wanna tell her, but if you love her you'll tell her what's going on…. and if you don't I will." I state looking him in the eye with every word. By now we had reached the door to our place.

"Fine… we'll tell her." he says giving in, may be he does love her after all. We enter the and I start my homework. then I go to make dinner while moms out when I hear Ty say

"I loved her _first._" while giving me that smile, that I've been despising lately.

"I met her first." I say back smiling as well

" I got her the better birthday present."

"I've been a better friend."

"I hugged her first."

" I met her mom first."

"I'm more mature then you."

"I'm actually her age."

"I hotter than you."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"FINE, I almost kissed her." I say feeling dominant, then he pulled a card I never expected him to pull.

"I actually _**kissed **_her** FIRST."** he says slowly and surely so I would get the message, and I know he did **NOT** just go there… I guess Deuce will just have to wait for his death… Martinez you lucky, lucky boy…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: betcha' didn't see dat one a'comin did ya?… yea I don't know where the tigers came from either, so just don't ask cause I won't have an answear for you.**

**ParaWhore **

**Out Review**

**Or the tigers will get YOU next…**

**:D**


	3. Truth it up!

**A/N: well in the words of one of my favorite bands "Here we go again", for this is the third chapter of the triangle of love between Ty, Rocky, and still oblivious CeCe… I hope you like this chapter cause, I worked hard on this.**

**Onward to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Truth it up!<strong>

**Ty's POV:**

I smirk seeing the look on her face, knowing I got to her. I turn my back, as I hear the front door open and close. I turn back to see if it was mom finally back home, but instead I was completely taken aback, seeing Rocky was now gone. I run after her, knowing shes going to find CeCe to see if this is true. I would tell her myself, but i know she won't listen to me, so... I guess this is the only way.

"I knew this would happen eventually…" I say to myself, running to catch up. We both finally make it to the front door of our affections house and I grab Rocky's shoulder. "You know we don't have to do this, you could ask me if you wanna know." I tell her a smile still on my face, hoping maybe she'll just let me tell her, cause I know she'll end up getting heart broken... but thats the price of CeCe's love.

"Yea, I know." she says, smiling back and I give her a weird look. She gives a look of concentration, closing her eyes. "Uhh Rocky-" "Shhhhh..." she cuts me off. I open my mouth to speak-"KYYYEEEEAAHH!" she shrieks and she kicks (you heard right) she _kicked,_ the door open, making me tumble backwards on the floor. I stare wide eyed, my mouth still wide open in shock, as she brushes her self off, before continuing into the house, heading in CeCe's room.

Man…why, oh WHY does this have to be so **hard!** I mean first the tigers, then my _little_ sister kicks down a door that's bigger then her…I think I might be dreaming…god, note to self **never** let her take karate lessons **EVER** again. I finally compose my self, walking down the hallway, following after Rocky, before I barge into CeCe's room. "Look I think its time we…OMG!" I scream in a girly voice (so much for being the man) cause CeCe's…kinda…lets just say my hand is now covering my eyes...

"AAAHHH TY LEARN TO KNOCK MAN WHAT THE FUDGE!" CeCe screamed at me covering herself, Rocky standing in the corner, waving at me. CeCe pushes me and Rocky out of the room, before slaming the door. Me and Rocky stare at eachother, while waiting for her to finish dressing. "So...you really can't just wait for me to tell you?" I ask her getting no response. After waiting a few more minutes CeCe emerges from her room, lookin' cute...as usual. "You can come in now." she says and we enter into her room, me standing up, Rocky and CeCe on her bed.

"You guys gonna tell me why you, uh BARGED IN MY FUDGIN' ROOM!" She yells at me and Rocky, anger and confusion in those cute...adorable, brown eyes, that you...could just get lost into...god I miss them so... "Ty...TY!" CeCe yells at me, snaping me back into reality. "I said should we tell her?" she asks, concern now taking over those adorable brown orbs. I nod signaling she tells Rocky the truth.

"You see...me and Ty kinda...sorta, dated..." CeCe says slowly then pausing, letting Rocky have a moment to let it all sink in. She gets a shocked look on her face, but knowing Rocky (which I do very well) she was also pretty pissed that no one told her, but because of the situation... she's keeping it cool (just like I would, of course). She finally nods, signaling CeCe continue.

"We had been dating for a year, starting with Ty kissing me, when you where off in those advanced classes after school and things just...clicked. We went out on days when you were doing that charity work..." She says in a low voice and I take the opprotunity to cut into the conversation.

"We _were_ doing fine until...Tinka...(CeCe cringes at the name) she came over and kissed me, I tried pushing her away, heck I was about to tell her about CeCe and I, but...then CeCe came and saw and well...you know the rest." I say mumbling the last part. I look over at CeCe seeing sadness return to those brown eyes.

"I see...its nice to know I have such an awesome _caring_ brother...and the best _friend _anyone can have!" Rocky shouts before- "OWW!" SLAPPIN' ME IN THE FACE! She runs out of the room in tears, I was about to run after her, but I hear CeCe's quiet sobs coming from her bed. I turn to face her, seeing her in fetal position, hands covering her face. I walk over to the bed, before laying down with her, wraping my arms around her. She sobs into my chest.

"Shh, its okay...you just didn't want to hurt her." I say stroking her hair, while she continues to sob. She finally looks up at me, before kissing me. (yeah I'm such a pimp) I place a hand on her cheek and she wraps her arms around me. I lick her bottom lip for entrance, which she gives me, and our tongues battle for dominance, dancing together, just like during the talent show. She suddenly pulls away, leaving me breathless, cause I haven't kissed CeCe in weeks since we broke up.

"Ty...I-I love you... but I love Rocky too, I know that now, cause of how much it hurt when she left and my heart sank when she said '_friend_'..." She says in a whisper and my heart skips a beat at her answer, cause neither me or Rocky would've thought this would happen, honestly I never would have guest, but still I can't blame her, but this is just gonna make it harder. I really don't wanna fight my little sister for my (possible) happy future... a future with CeCe...oh no, I am NOT doing one of those girly daydreams...nuh uh, I ain't havin' THAT!

"Ty...I don't know if your okay with this but maybe we could try..." she starts making me rethink my approach to this whole mess, man this _IS _gonna end in heart break, I just hope its not CeCe I love her to much for that...but I know it can't be helped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well there ya go...I had to put SOME CeCexTy in this story, so sorry to any CeCexRocky ers or Cockys yeah thats right...in my mind I just call CeCe and Rocky, Cocky...ironic right? well anyway moving on from my awesome pairing name skills, I'm also sorry for leaving the cliff hanger there too, but I had to leave it somewhere**

**who will CeCe choose...read the next chapter and (maybe) find out...**

**ParaWhore**

**Out **

**Review**

**(insert threat here) :D**


	4. Talk it up!

**A/N: I've had a lot of free time lately, and since I ended Nurse it up!, I decided to update this. I hope this is good, but idk I'm a bad writer.**

**Chapter 4: Talk it up!**

* * *

><p>Rocky Blue was heart broken. She was locked away in her room, crying to herself in the corner of her room, legs hugged to her chest. She should have known Ty would take <em>her<em>. Ty always had to be better than her. Out of every girl out there Ty choose _her_. Rocky couldn't even think of her '_friends_' name or say it, cause it hurt too much.

She just wanted to die, sure she's still young, but she loved the other girl too much. Could Rocky ever even show her face again? Should she even go to school, or dance on the show anymore? The tears stopped falling. Whats the point of crying, its not like it will make her feel the same. So, Rocky just decided to sleep, maybe that will help. (If her heart will shut up.)

/_At CeCe's house_

"Ty...maybe I could try...dating you both?" CeCe asked Him, getting up from her bed.

"I'll do anything, for you...but..." Ty started sitting up.

"But, what?" CeCe asked looking at Ty, curious.

"You, should go talk to...Rocky." Ty said carefully, his cheek starting to sting again, from when his sister had slapped him. CeCe didn't respond, looking off into space, thinking of how she hurt Rocky. Would she even want to talk to her again?

"I'll go with you, if you want." He said, trying to comfort her. She shook her head, before walking out of her door.

/_Back at Rocky's house_

Well, sleeping wasn't helping Rocky out at all. Her heart was still hurting, it had just gotten its ass kicked you know. Her eyes were closed, as she begged for sleep. She heard movement outside her door, but she ignored it. Her eyes shot open when she heard a voice, a very _familiar_ voice outside her door.

"Ok, so, I could try...'Oh hey Rocky, I know this is asking a lot but...' God that won't work!" The voice argued with itself.

"CeCe?" Rocky said to herself, walking towards the door.

"Maybe, 'Hi, Iook I know your mad, but I was thinking...' NO, DAMMIT!" She yelled, then covering her mouth, hoping Rocky's mom wasn't home.

"That was loud." Rocky said emotionless, causing CeCe to spin around, shocked. She mentally stabbed herself, after looking and seeing the pain in Rocky's eyes. She could see the obvious pain, _she_ had caused.

"What do you want." The question like acid to CeCe. Did Rocky not want her here?

"Oh, yea, well...um..." She stammered, how could she look in Rocky's eyes and not?

"If, you don't want anything, please leave." Rocky stated emotionless, resisting the urge to cry. Her heart still felt like it partied all night with Charlie Sheen, then had breakfeast with Lindsy Lohan, after the hangover.

"I...I wanna try d-dating you both." CeCe said not looking at Rocky, fearing she might also cry.

"Ok." She answered, CeCe staring in shock.

"Really?" CeCe asked flabergasted. (**A/N:My fav word :D**)

"Yea, I'll do anything for you" Rocky replied, sure her heart was broken, and this was a little whorish, but she was still in love with CeCe.

"Thats awesome!" CeCe shouted, hugging Rocky, which felt a little to good to her.

"And to make it official..." She trailed off, arms rapped around Rocky, leaning in to give her a kiss. She put a finger over CeCe's puckered lips, smiling.

"I'm not like Ty, I don't have to kiss you to know I have a chance." Rocky said, feeling pretty bold. If she has to fight her brother, then shes not gonna cry anymore. And CeCe thinks she can get a kiss just like that? Nope, shes gonna have to work for it.

"Ok...I kinda deserve that." CeCe said dejected, looking down at her feet. Her head shot up when she felt warm lips on her cheek. Rocky may not want to kiss CeCe right now, but she had to do something about her stupid heart.

"I just thought I'd give you a preview." Rocky said, making CeCe smile.

"So, when do I get the whole thing?" She asked, lips inches away from Rocky's.

"So, whens this date happening?" Rocky asked, taking a step back. CeCe pouted at her teasing love. (Fudgin' tease!)

"Oh, uh how about tommorow? You and Ty can meet me at the Olive Pit." She asked, Rocky nodding. She left soon after, meeting Ty on the way out. She gave him a smile, signaling the talk went well, but now its his turn...

"Rocky, can I come in?" Ty asked, knocking on the door. He heard the clank of the lock, so he opened the door, stepping inside. He was greeted by another slap from Rocky.

"OWWW!" Ty yelped in pain, for he got slapped in the same place. Rocky smiled at her whimpering brother, before sitting back on her bed. Ty was confused, hadn't her and CeCe worked it out?

"I guess I deserved the first one, but why TWICE!" Ty shouted, gingerly holding his sore cheek.

"The way you look just pisses me off sometimes." Rocky answered, smiling at her brother.

"So, your gonna hate me until this is over." Ty asked, cause if he was gonna get slapped like this, he wanted to be prepared.

"No." Rocky stated, standing up.

"No?" Ty asked, his sister walking toward him.

"In war, we don't hate our enemies, we just love what we're fighting for, so I suggest you don't get in my way." She stated, now face to face with Ty. He took a step back, so he was now outside the door.

"Or, you _will_ get hurt, physically **_and_** emotionally." Rocky stated coldly, slaming her door. Rocky's heart was still in pain and she felt like crap, what was she supposed to say? 'Oh don't worry Ty, I forgive you and I love you!' She was not saying that, thats for sure. Ty's eyes widened at how, demonic his sister could be.

He walked to his own room, laying on his bed. Man, how did CeCe fall for them _both_! He knew CeCe loved him, but she loves Rocky to. He never noticed whenever they were together, but now, come to think of it, it was kinda obvious!

When CeCe was with Rocky, she was always so close, inseperatable almost. She spent more time with Rocky then him, even when they were secretly dating. There was even once when they made out, when he thought CeCe had called him Rocky, even though she denied it, he now knows she probably did. He was her brother, so maybe thats the reason, but was that really it?

Ty was sure from that little bit of thinking, that CeCe did love Rocky, maybe even more than him. He'll have to change that during the three way date tommorow, won't he?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thats chapter 4! I'm sorry, but the CeCexRocky part of me had to make Ty get slapped...again. :D I just thought I'd share that in case your wondering why he got slapped twice.<strong>

**ParaWhore**

**Out**

**Or, I'll start writing crappy-_er_** **then before! ;D**


End file.
